


Fangs

by TessaTheDreamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Logan being a huge nerd about it, M/M, Mild Blood, fangs, vampire logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheDreamer/pseuds/TessaTheDreamer
Summary: Logan gets turned into a vampire and must hide it from both his roommates and the rest of the world while juggling the unknown powers inside him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work originally on Tumblr at vampires-in-brooklyn

It happened on a Monday night, when Logan was walking from the library very late into the night. It was exam season and he stayed in the library as long as it could. The security guard nearly had to drag him out of there.

Logan walked back to the apartment exhausted. It wasn’t far away and he didn’t want to bother his probably already sleeping roommates. He wasn’t scared anyway. He has walked this street a thousand times before and never has he been attacked.

At first, Logan thought he was being mugged. The stranger jumped out of a dark street just as he was walking past it. He couldn’t see the face. It was too dark (the lamppost above him stopped working a month ago and it was yet to be fixed) and the attacker moved too fast.

He was shouted as he was slammed to the ground. He tried to fight back, using every move he knew, but this stranger- this thing - was too strong.

Before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain is his neck and slowly, felt weaker and weaker. Logan felt as if the whole world was spinning, even though he could barely see any of it. His head felt like it was filled with helium. Just before everything turned black, he heard the engine of a car nearing towards him.

***

Logan woke up in darkness. At first, he thought he was dead. Then, he realised he could smell something. It was a horrible smell, really, and it was coming from somewhere near him. Very near him.

He sat up and his eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness. Logan nearly gasped. He could see. He could see everything IN THE DARK! He could see every detail of the darkness.

He shook it off as a side effect of waking up in complete darkness. Logan scrambled up and looked around. He was still in the same spot on the street where he was attacked. Except there was no one in sight. The stranger- the attacker- the thing- whatever it was, it was gone.

He felt a pang in his stomach. Hunger. He felt as if he hadn’t eaten in months. It was understandable. He hadn’t eaten anything since the morning when he started studying.

Something warm trickled down his chin. He touched his finger to it. Blood. Fresh blood. He didn’t know where it was coming from, but he decided to ignore it for now.

Logan took his phone out of his pocket to check the time, but it had completely shattered from the impact. So had his favourite watch.

As he walked, the hunger didn’t go away. Neither did the horrible smells. Someone has to clean this damn street, he thought. The night was calm. It huddled around Logan like a cosy blanket.

When he reached the apartment, he realised he’d forgotten the keys at the library.

“Damn it!” Logan muttered to himself.

He was irritated, stressed, hungry, annoyed and exhausted. Logan punched the front door of the flat. It sprung open, nearly flying off the hinges. Logan audibly gasped. He stood, frozen, staring at the open door for a few seconds.

Patton probably left it open for me, he explained to himself, yet a voice at the back of his mind nagged him.

As Logan walked by a small window on his way to the stairs, he glanced at his reflection. It took every ounce of self control for Logan to not scream. His reflection has fangs! Bloody fangs! He raised his hand and touched them to see if they were real. They were. They felt like real bone and they were caked with his dried up blood.

He ran up the stairs to the apartment, trying to make as little noise as possible. He took the spare key from under the entrance mat and silently thanked Virgil for putting it there.

The second he entered the apartment, he saw a figure moving on the sofa, as if stirring from their sleep. The figure suddenly stood up and turned to Logan, blocking the moonlight coming from the open window.

“Logan? Is that you?” It was Patton. He inched closer to Logan, who in turn took a step back. “Where were you so long? It’s three in the morning.”

Logan threw a hand over his mouth, as Patton reached for the light switch.

“No!” He nearly shouted. Patton looked at Logan in confusion. “I’m fine in the dark.” He tried to explain his sudden outburst.

Patton frowned at Logan. That’s when Logan realised what the steady beat he could hear was. It wasn’t music. He could hear Patton’s pulse. It was steady and delicious. Logan smacked himself in his mind.

“I didn’t mean to keep you up, Pat.” Logan explained. His voice sounded weird to him. Too dry and too deep. “I need to go to bed now, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Logan rushed to his room before Patton could stop him and locked the door.

Immediately, he ran into the bathroom and checked his reflection. The fangs were still there. They were there and visible. He collapsed onto the floor.

Vampires didn’t exist! They were stories. They were fiction. They were characters in the books Roman always read. They didn’t exist! Vampires were not real! Yet there he was.

Logan ran up to his computer and switched it on. He opened a random search engine and typed in “Vampires”.

***

The morning came too soon. The sun came up before six. Logan closed his blindfolds as soon as he saw the sky lighten. He knew it was already morning, because outside in the kitchen Virgil, Patton and Roman were eating breakfast.

Logan sat on his bed. He could smell the delicious fresh pancakes that Patton had made and the coffee Virgil was brewing. Usually, that would have made him hungry and he was hungry, but not for ordinary food.

After hours of extensive research on the subject of vampires Logan concluded there were no legible sources for finding out what to do when you become one. There were many sites which talked about vampires in literature and movies, there were books and movies themselves, there were people pretending to be professionals, but no actual advice: only lore, which told him that vampires drank blood, couldn’t go into the sun, were burnt by holy objects and could be killed with a wooden stake. He made a mental note of the last one, just in case.

He was planning on testing those claims after he managed to get some blood. Of course, he didn’t want to murder any innocent humans, so he decided to find a bunch of animals. Except he had to wait until sunset. Logan wasn’t sure if he would survive that long.

Patton knocked on his door. He heard Patton’s breathing and his pulse before he touched the door.

“Are you okay there, Logan? Aren’t you supposed to be in class soon?” Patton asked.

When Logan didn’t reply, he added, “Breakfast’s ready if you want some. If you don’t, just let me know you’re okay.”

Logan cleared his throat and in the same unusual voice from last night he said, “I’m fine, Patton, just feeling a bit under the weather.”

“Do you want me to come in and bring you some breakfast?” Patton offered.

“Thanks, Patt, but I’m fine.” I don’t want to attack you. Oh, and, by the way, I’m a vampire.

“Alright, Logan. Take care.” He walked away.

Logan could hear the others’ conversation. They were talking about him.

“What’s up with Lo?” That was Virge.

“I don’t know and I’m worried.” Patton replied.

“He’s probably been working all night again, don’t worry.” Roman said.

You’re right Roman, Logan thought sarcastically, I’ve been working all night on a research project about vampires.

“I’m just worried about him. He came back home at three in the morning. The library closes at twelve.” Patton sounded sad. I’m so sorry, Patts, I wish I could tell you, Logan thought.

“Maybe he finally found someone.” Roman laughed. Logan debated whether he should feed on Roman’s blood right now.

“I just hope he’s okay.” Patton whispered. “I better go, kiddos.”

Soon, Logan heard the door of the apartment close.


	2. Chapter 2

After Virgil and Roman left, Logan fell fast asleep. Even if he was a vampire, he still needed sleep. After the stressful events of the night before and having been awake for almost 48 hours, he felt exhausted.

Logan must have slept like a log, because the only thing that jerked him awake was the sound of Patton knocking on the door.

“You okay there, kiddo?” he asked through the door.

Logan checked the time. It was well after sundown.

“I’m fine, Patton. Don’t worry.” Logan replied sleepily. As soon as heard Patton’s footsteps fade away, he opened the blinds.

The moon was glowing white. Logan saw his own reflection in the window. He was as pale as snow. His fangs were still out, digging into his chapped lips. Time to go, he thought.

Logan looked down at his clothes and noticed they were filthy and torn and had bloodstains scattered across the front. He changed into the only black sweats he had.

He tried to turn the lock of his room as quietly as he could. He didn’t succeed, as both Patton and Virgil, who were on the couch, watching some kind of animated movie, turned around at the sound. Without thinking, Logan grabbed Roman’s scarf and hid his face in it.

“Logan? What’s wrong? Where are you going?” Patton sounded worried.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m going to the shop down the street,” Logan lied.

Virgil looked at him with his usual questioning look. “There’s plenty of food in the fridge, Lo.”

“Not the food I need.” He said quickly and walked out of the house.

As soon as he was out of sight, he started running as fast as he could. His surroundings blurred until he clashed with a metal bin. He’d still have to work on the fast runs.

Logan ran into a dark alley and looked at a bunch of cats swarming around. His fangs dug into his lips, the sound of their blood the only thing Logan could hear.

“I’m so sorry.”

***

It was before midnight when Logan finally returned to the apartment. He never realised catching animals was that hard, even when you were a vampire. Even though he wasn’t hungry anymore, he felt horrible. He drank the blood of an animal as if he was an animal himself; a ferocious, brainless beast. Logan didn’t want to think about that so he distracted himself by checking his mental vampire encyclopaedia.

So far, he only knew vampires needed blood to survive, they needed sleep, they could see in the dark, they run fast and only sunlight could hurt them. He was completely fine in electric light and moonlight.

His roommates were still awake when he entered the apartment. Logan could hear Virgil listening to music in his room, Patton talking to someone on the phone and Roman rehearsing his lines for a play. Although, to be fair, he could hear him do that before he became a vampire.

Logan walked into his room and sat in front of the computer. He checked his email and finally remembered. School! He missed a class! He pulled at his hair, when he realised he could never go to his classes ever again. Sunlight would kill him if he went outside. Probably.

After a brief moment of panic, he calmed himself down and put that thought at the back of his mind. He had other more important matters to worry about.

He opened up a notebook and wrote down a vampire checklist; all the things he could do. First on the list was eating food.

Logan walked into the kitchen. Luckily, none of his friends were there. He breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered a few food items and walked back into his room to experiment.

Half an hour later, he was smiling, as he calmly snacked on some almonds. The experiment had gone well. He could still eat, although Logan didn’t know whether he needed it. He tabled that question for another day.

Sitting in the dark, in the dead of the night, Logan realised how slowly time passes. Seconds felt like hours and minutes like years. He found himself in front of the TV in the living room, watching a random program on silent. He could hear Virgil’s calm breathing. He was asleep. He smiled, knowing Virgil was finally getting a good night’s sleep.

Suddenly, he heard a door open. Logan didn’t turn around to look who it was. He recognised it was Roman from the strong smell of cologne and flowers that infiltrated the room. Logan wasn’t surprised. He often woke up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack.

This time, though, Roman sat next to Logan, looking at him.

“Are you alright, Lo?” He whispered.

“I’m completely fine, Roman.” Logan looked at him. That’s when Logan noticed Roman was shirtless. He felt his face flush and for the first time, he was glad it was dark.

“You haven’t been acting fine. You’ve been inside all day and now you’re awake in the middle of the night.”

“I’m okay.” Logan assured him. “The question is why are you awake?”

“Just practicing.” Logan could sense his lies. Was that another one of the superpowers vampires had?

“In the middle of the night?” Logan asked.

Roman looked away. “Well…”

Logan touched Roman’s arm.

“It was just a stupid nightmare.” Roman looked back at Logan. “Don’t worry about it.”

They held eye contact longer than they should have. Logan’s hand was still on Roman’s.

“Your hand is still on mine.” Roman said.

“Do you want me to take it off?” Logan asked.

“No.”

“Alright.”

Logan felt Ro’s pulse quicken. He looked at his face, which was almost as red as a tomato.

Their faces inched closer and before Logan realised, he was kissing Roman, who was on top of him. He felt heat radiating off Roman. His hands were in his hair and on his back and it was magical. He forgot about all his worries, about being a vampire, about the weirdness kissing a guy in the dead of the night. It all felt right.

Logan put his hands on Roman’s chest. It was warm and it was pulsing. His heart was beating. His blood was pumping through his veins and it smelled… sweet. Logan’s mouth drifted towards his neck, where Roman’s blood was pumping. He felt fangs extend…

Logan pushed Roman back and turned away from him, his hand on his mouth.

“Logan, what’s wrong?” Roman asked.

Logan got up from the couch and headed toward his bedroom. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be doing this.”

Except it felt so right. It hurt so much to push you away, he thought, Ro, I’m sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t that hard for Logan to hide being a vampire. He didn’t have any friends (apart from his roommates) who would question it, and he barely ever left his room anyway. The only change he had to make was start taking online classes rather than going to lectures during the day.

When Patton and Virgil questioned him about it, he explained it never fit his lifestyle. Which was true, he was more of a night owl and because of that he usually slept two hours a night. Now, he was finally getting more than enough sleep. He also worked faster in online classes, which meant more free time to do whatever else he wanted to. There wasn’t much he could do as a vampire other than reading and learning, but that was enough for him.

He also noticed indirect sunlight doesn’t harm him. He was safe as long as he stayed in the shadows or it was a cloudy day. Though he didn’t want to risk it yet.

Logan tried to find new ways to get blood, because most of his “hunts” resulted in having killing dozens of rats. They did not taste good, nor did he have the patience for that. He hated drinking blood too. It reminded him of the night when he kissed Roman.

That night was eternally engraved into his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered Ro’s heat, the sweet taste of his mouth, the weird feeling in his stomach, nearly attacking him with his fangs. It was unbearable and had caused a strain in their relationship. Nowadays, they barely talked. Roman stopped with his teasing of Logan and stopped talking to him overall. They tried not to be in the same room at the same time, which worked out well, because Roman was the definition of a morning bird.

All that would have been good, if Logan didn’t feel something for Roman. Something more than before. And it was gone.

Thus, somehow for three and a half months, Logan managed to hide the fact that he was a vampire. Until Virgil.

He could feel it as soon as Virge entered the apartment. The itching and discomfort and the constant feeling of wanting to run away was present whenever Virgil was around with his new accessory: a cross.

He said it was fashion, when Roman started teasing him about it. He said that it wasn’t his fault that Roman didn’t understand it.

Logan understood why Virgil wore it. It looked edgy, it fit his style. If Logan wasn’t extremely uncomfortable because of it, he would have complemented him. But it was unbearable for him to be near the cross, oftentimes even painful.

Logan started spending more time away from the apartment. When he could go out, he went on long walks. He tried his best to eat when Virgil didn’t and spent as much time as he could in his room. Even so, the feeling didn’t go away. Soon enough, Logan got used to it. Sometimes, he forgot the cross was even there. That’s what led to an incident. One that exposed his true self.

It was December and because it was December, the sun set very early. Logan begun to like the winter. He could spend more time doing whatever he wanted and not being cooped up in his dark room.

His roommates were all away and he wanted to get out of his (bat)cave for a while. He grabbed a book off the shelf and laid on the couch. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he started reading. Soon, the sound of the street outside and the constancy of the words on the page lulled him to sleep.

When Virgil got back, Patton and Roman were already home. He quickly greeted them and walked into the living room to look for his phone. He couldn’t find it in the morning and he remembered it probably fell into the couch. It was quite a distressing situation, as he knew a couple of job interviewers might call him back.

He saw Logan sleeping on the couch, but didn’t take that as an obstacle. He bent down above Logan and reached his hand into the back of the couch but jumped back, nearly falling into the coffee table as Logan let of the loudest, most non-human screech. He sat up on the couch and looked at Virgil in fright, hiding his hand.

Both Patton and Roman dashed into the room. They stared at the scene in silence.

“What the heck was that all about?” Virgil shouted at Logan, who cowered back in fear.

“N- nothing.” He whispered.

“You just screamed as if someone was violently murdering you and you call that NOTHING?” Virgil’s eyes lit up with fear and rage.

“Kiddo, what happened?” This time it was Patton.

Roman didn’t say anything. Logan heard his fast, but steady pulse.

Patton walked up to the couch and saw Logan clutching onto his wrist. He sat down next to him.

“Show me your hand,” he said gently. Logan looked at the other two, fear in his eyes. He debated whether he should try running for the door.

“I can’t.” Logan shook his head.

“That wasn’t a question.” Virgil commanded.

Logan sighed in defeat. This is it then, this is how it all ends. Goodbye, apartment. Goodbye, only friends. Goodbye, life. Goodbye, normality. He slowly stretched out his wrist towards Patton.

Only then did he see how bad it was. Patton gasped. Half of Logan’s wrist was burned - red - in the shape of Virgil’s cross.

“Logan… What happened?” Patton asked in the sweetest, most gentle voice possible.

Logan could take it anymore. He did something he didn’t know vampires, or he himself, could do; started crying. He tried to stop it, but the tears kept coming. He felt more vulnerable than on his first day as a vampire, or ever in his life.

He heard Virgil and Roman sit on the sofas.

This time Virgil spoke, but his voice wasn’t sharp anymore. It was soothing. “Logan, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t want to know.” Logan said through tears. “Because when I tell you, you will hate me.”

Roman laughed but then stopped, silenced by Virgil’s look of disapproval.

“We will never hate you, no matter what you tell us.” Patton said. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Logan looked at Virgil and Roman.

“Patton’s saying the truth.” Virgil smiled at him.

Roman looked away, uncomfortable. “Patton’s right. We could never hate you. I could never hate you. I don’t know how you could think I’d hate you after-” Roman didn’t finish.

The three looked at Logan.

“I’m- I’m not- I’m not human.” Logan spit out.

“Well, duh, we always knew you were a robot.” Roman said.

“Not a time for jokes, Princey.” Virge looked at him disapprovingly.

“Sorry.” Roman whispered.

“What do you mean by that, Logan?” Patton asked.

“I’m not human- at least not entirely human, because- because- because I’m a v-” he cleared his throat. “I’m… a… vampire.”

At first, they all stared at him. Then, Roman started laughing.

“Wait, for real?” Virgil asked.

Logan nodded.

“Does that mean you have fangs and drink the blood of innocent virgins?” Roman joked.

“Yes and no. I certainly do not drink human blood, although I’ve heard it tastes better than animal blood.” Logan replied seriously.

“Alright, drop the act, Lo.” Virgil said,

“I’m being completely serious, Virgil.” Logan raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“I believe you, Logan.” Patton smiled.

Virgil frowned. “But how on earth did you become a vampire?”

Logan sighed and told them everything from the beginning.

***

It took Logan a few hours to explain everything from when he was Turned to how it works. When he was finally done, it was well after midnight. Virgil promised to throw away the cross. He said he didn’t even like it that much. The three went to their rooms to try to think through everything they heard that day.

Logan returned to his room too. He sat on his bed and looked out at the city during the night. It had become familiar in the few months. He wasn’t scared of the nighttime anymore. He wasn’t even fascinated by it. It brought him comfort. It was something he looked forward to.

He remembered a time when he was scared of the dark, back when he was very young and still believed in monsters. Now, the darkness stopped being something to be scared of. It became a friend.

A light knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts.

“Come in,” he called as quietly as possible. It was Roman. This time he was wearing a T-shirt and a sheepish smile.

“Hello, Roman. What brings you here?” Logan asked.

“I just, um, wanted to apologise,” Roman mumbled.

Logan patted the place next to him. “Come, sit.”

Roman sat down, but didn’t look over at Logan. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being so horrible to you since that night. If I’d known you were a-”

“Thank you for apologising, but there’s nothing to apologise for. There was a misunderstanding. It happens.” Logan took his hand, but Roman jerked it back.

“I guess I wanted to say something too. I wanted to tell you that that night was the best night since I became a vampire. Maybe even the best night ever. I hope you know that I was only scared I might bite you.” Logan explained. “I have no clue what I feel, but I know that it felt right and it felt amazing and-”

“You don’t have to explain.” Roman took Logan’s hand into his.

And they were kissing again and Logan felt Roman’s warmth. He tasted like peppermint and strawberries and smelled like lemons and flowery cologne.

“-wait.” Logan stopped, looking at Ro. “What if my fangs show up again? What if I want to bite you again?”

“Then we’ll stop” he smiled. “But for now,” he pulled him back into a kiss, “don’t worry.”

The familiar smell and taste and heat enveloped him again. Everything was okay.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Fangs! I hope you enjoyed it  
> Make sure to hit the Kudos button if you liked this fic x


End file.
